


Rest just for once

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, need to sleep, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Comedy. Putting a kid to sleep is one thing, keeping her asleep is another, as Oliver, Laurel and their friends find out.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance
Kudos: 12





	Rest just for once

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from watching New Girl.
> 
> And I've done enough times Mia being Oliver/Sara kid, so wanted to change it this time around to Mia being Oliver/Laurel's daughter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Are you OK, Oliver?" Tommy asked as Oliver had Mia in the corner of the office, playing with some toys.

Oliver was barely able to open his eyes. "I feel like I'm in the third act of a Darren Aronofsky film. I was up all night trying to get Mia to sleep."

"Cheers, Daddy!" Mia handed Oliver a toy cup, acting as if she was having a tea party.

"I almost wore Laurel's underpants yesterday to work. At least I noticed that in time." Oliver whispered before turning to Mia. "Mia, do you want to sleep on the couch?" Mia shook her head. "You'll get a cookie if you do."

"Cookie! Yay!" Mia cheered, going to lie on the couch.

"She's not gonna fall asleep?" Tommy questioned.

"It works for like ten minutes." Oliver said, yawning.

Tommy knelt towards Mia, who was lying on the couch, trying to fall asleep. "Hey, Uncle Tommy."

"Hey, peanut." Tommy smiled. "Wanna see a magic trick?" He 'pulled out' a sheet from Mia's ear and she stared until she was slowly closing her eyes as Tommy turned to Oliver. "I think it works…" He trailed off, when Oliver had his face buried in the papers, snoring.

* * *

"She was up all night, I thought I was going to lose my mind." Laurel muttered, barely able to keep her eyes open as Sara smacked her gently on her cheek, while they were having coffee in a restaurant. "I swear, just few hours of sleep, that's all I want."

* * *

In the apartment, Barry and Felicity were laughing off, while watching TV as Oliver shushed them as he went out.

"Keep it down, she's finally asleep." Oliver whispered. "I couldn't get her to sleep for 24 hours."

"She's sleeping in my bed?" Barry realized.

"Yeah. And don't worry, I changed the bedsheets." Oliver added quickly as Barry was about to protest. "She said she needed to pee, so I brought her here. She nodded off on the toilet, it was sweet."

Felicity suddenly burst out laughing as she saw on TV some funny scene before Oliver covered her mouth. "Felicity!"

Felicity managed to stifle her giggles. "Sorry… but this was hilarious."

Barry managed to suppress his smile too. "I think she might be awake thanks to that."

"I'm awake!" Mia called out.

"You think, Barry?!" Oliver whirled on Barry, glaring before turning to Felicity. "Thank you, Felicity! Now I have to get her to sleep again!"

"Have you tried a lullaby?" Felicity asked.

* * *

" _Just close your eyes, no one can hurt you now, you'll be alright, the sun is going down, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_ " Felicity sang, while at Mia's bedside.

"I'm not tired." Mia chuckled and Oliver groaned.

"I. Need. Some. Sleep." Oliver banged his head on the wall lightly at each word.

"You know, when I was a kid, I was just like you." Barry said, sitting down at Mia's side. He then spent an hour talking about him not sleeping much, liking to stay awake to study, to play and run around, while his parents chasing him. "I drove my parents nuts, when I was running around in the garden. He liked to—"

"Hey, Barry." Felicity nudged him, when they noticed Oliver snoring and lying on the floor, with Mia having her eyes closed. "I think it worked." She whispered. "Let's put Oliver to bed. Quietly."

* * *

With some effort, Barry, Tommy, Felicity and Sara managed to put Oliver and Laurel to bed as they drove Mia home.

"Finally. I think they can get some sleep." Tommy noted.

"At least Mia didn't wake up, when in the car." Barry said.

"I put her to bed, she's sleeping like a log." Felicity said.

"OK. I think they deserve some rest." Sara kissed Oliver and Laurel on their foreheads. "Good night, guys."

"Good night!" Mia suddenly entered with cymbals, banging them, startling Oliver and Laurel waking them up as they, alongside with Barry, Tommy, Felicity and Sara groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Oliver groaned.

"No!" Laurel moaned.

"Damn it!" Sara snapped.

Now they had to do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was as funny as I hope but hope it at least put a smile on your faces. Poor Oliver and Laurel, unable to get their daughter to sleep or get some proper sleep themselves.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
